Secretos de Nobleza
by Yumipon
Summary: [Post-Manga] Ninguno de los dos era un noble, mucho menos lo aparentaba: guerreros fuertes, impulsivos, enérgicos. Sin embargo, no podían negar que, en sus orígenes, en su sangre, corría la nobleza. Y algunos pequeños secretos los delataban, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerlos ocultos. [Fic en respuesta al mini Reto: Jo, jo, jo en cadena del foro "¡Siéntate!", para NuezYDulce]


**SUMMARY:** [Post-Manga] Ninguno de los dos era un noble, mucho menos lo aparentaba: guerreros fuertes, impulsivos, enérgicos. Sin embargo, no podían negar que, en sus orígenes, en su sangre, corría la nobleza. Y algunos pequeños secretos los delataban, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerlos ocultos. [Fic en respuesta al mini Reto: Jo, jo, jo en cadena del foro "¡Siéntate!", regalo para NuezYDulce]

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha y Co. No me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. El fic es de autoría propia, pero sin fines de lucro, sólo con el objetivo de entretener, y darle un bello regalo a la preciosa Nuez.

 **NOTAS:** Se hace uso de términos japoneses que hacen referencia a distintas costumbres antiguas, algunas se mantienen hasta la actualidad. Para que no se pierdan _tanto_ voy a dejar un pequeño glosario al principio (sé que debería ir al final, pero prefiero dejarlo aquí).

 _Shodō:_ Arte de la caligrafía o escritura japonesa, considerada una habilidad que debía ser dominada por nobles en el antiguo Japón.

 _Shitajiki:_ Estera de color negro donde se coloca el papel, dando una superficie suave y cómoda para dibujar los kanjis.

 _Bunchin:_ Especie de pisapapeles para mantener en su lugar el _hanshi_ , es una barra de metal.

 _Hanshi:_ Papel delgado usado especialmente para la caligrafía.

 _Fude:_ Nombre que reciben los pinceles usados en la caligrafía. Hay uno más grueso, que es el que es usa principalmente para trazar los kanjis; el otro es delgado y se utiliza principalmente para escribir el nombre del calígrafo o artista, aunque puede usarse para algunos trazos más delgados de los kanjis.

 _Suzuri:_ Pocillo pesado y negro donde se vierte la tinta.

 _Sumi:_ Especie de barra negra que se frota con agua para producir tinta, la que se vierte en el _suzuri._

 _Origami:_ Arte de plegar papel en distintas formas, creando figuras diversas, sin uso de otras herramientas.

 _Furoshiki:_ Es el nombre del arte de envolver cosas con tela, aunque también denomina a los envoltorios que se realizan con esta técnica. El bolso de tela celeste que lleva Sango es considerado un _furoshiki_.

 _Ikebana_ : Arte japonés de realizar arreglos florales.

 _Hime:_ Princesa.

 _Ōji:_ Príncipe.

* * *

— **One!Shot —**

— _**Secretos de Nobleza —**_

* * *

Suspiró, mirando con detenimiento la sala vacía. _"Perfecto"_ pensó, inhalando profundo antes de dirigirse a su habitación en busca de lo necesario para comenzar lo que hacía días, tenía planeado. Su esposo se había llevado a sus hijos de paseo al bosque, diciendo que les enseñaría a reconocer algunas hierbas. Los dos menores habían aceptado ir encantados, pero las gemelas habían alegado que preferían ir con Yuta a "exterminar" demonios – lo que era sinónimo de perseguir alimañas en los límites del bosque o cerca del pozo –, a lo que su padre les respondió tajante que primero debían conocer los beneficios que podía otorgarles la naturaleza, y luego podían dedicarse a eso.

Sonrió de medio lado, sacando la caja de madera fina que tenía guardada con recelo – por no decir escondida – entre sus cosas, y pensando en lo mucho que sus hijas mayores se parecían a ella cuando era joven. Quizá debería intentar tranquilizarlas un poco de la misma forma que lo había hecho su padre a esa edad. De la misma forma que, muchas veces, solía "meditar" en la calma de su hogar cuando podía darse un tiempo a solas. Como lo haría ahora.

Luego de revisar el contenido de la caja, la dejó a un lado y comenzó a buscar más detenidamente entre sus cosas, hasta que encontró lo que quería. Con cuidado, sacó unos pliegos de papel fino de distintos tipos, delicadamente enrollados y que liberaron un perfume un poco dulce. Tomó ambas cosas con cuidado, pero demostrando una habilidad tal que pareciera que fuese algo que hiciera todos los días; se dirigió a la sala y dispuso sobre la mesa los materiales que usaría en su labor, procurando mantener su armonía. Abrió la caja de madera y de su interior extrajo lo que requeriría: una esterilla negra suave que extendió sobre la mesa, una pequeña barra de metal, un pincel grueso y uno delgado, un pequeño pocillo negro y el _sumi_ ; separó luego un pliego de papel blanco delgado, lo colocó sobre la esterilla y lo afirmó con la barra de metal, dejando a su lado el resto de los papeles. Se acomodó a la mesa, cerrando los ojos por un par de segundos antes de verter un poco de agua en el pocillo y tomar el pincel, untándolo en el líquido delicadamente para frotarlo con el _sumi_ y dejar caer el tinte negro en el recipiente. Una vez tuvo bastante tinta, embebió el pincel en la cantidad justa para dibujar los kanjis. Trazó las primeras líneas con suavidad, plasmando en el blanco papel un kanji pulcro y perfecto, digno de un calígrafo de alto nivel.

" _No lo hago nada mal. No he perdido la práctica a pesar del tiempo"._

Sonrió, para volver a untar el pincel en la tinta y seguir dibujando los delicados trazos en el pliego. Realizó la labor por varios minutos, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien más en la sala. Se dio vuelta bruscamente, derramando tinta sobre los kanjis recién escritos y dejando manchas negras sobre el papel y la mesa, alarmada.

— Y-Yo… esto… ¿InuYasha?

El hanyō la miraba con el semblante serio, pero al ver el desastre sobre la mesa, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a ordenar, tomando los implementos de una forma tan parsimoniosa que llamó la atención de Sango. Se quedó pasmada observándolo limpiar con cuidado la tinta y ordenar armónicamente, tal como ella lo había hecho, los materiales, dejándolos listos para un nuevo uso.

— Deberías tener cuidado, los _suzuri_ son difíciles de hallar por estos lados, al igual que el _sumi_. Por lo menos tienes más _hanshi_ para volver a escribir los kanjis de las gemelas, ¿no?

Pero se detuvo al ver la expresión boquiabierta de su amiga.

— Tú… ¿tú sabes _shodō_?

InuYasha palideció. Había olvidado que se suponía que él no conocía esas costumbres. Abrió y cerró la boca buscando alguna excusa, pero no supo qué decir. Se había echado al agua sin siquiera darse cuenta, ahora tendría que darle una explicación a su amiga. Intentaría negarlo todo, quizá podía aún cubrirse las espaldas.

— ¡C-Claro que no! ¿De dónde voy a saberlo? Ni siquiera conozco la palabra… Tendría que saber escribir y ser paciente, sabes que no puedo quedarme quieto ni por un instante. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que podría practicar _shodō_?

Pero la expresión sorprendida de la castaña había cambiado por una de comprensión, mientras llevaba su mirada desde la mesa perfectamente ordenada, hasta su amigo y viceversa. Estiró otro pliego de papel, sujetándolo con la barra de metal para que no se moviera, y le pasó uno de los pinceles al hanyō, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

— De acuerdo, escribe algo. Lo que sea.

El ambarino miró el pincel y le hizo un gesto de desprecio, cruzándose de brazos y negándose a tomar el utensilio.

— No seas ridícula, ya dije que no sé escribir. Además, ese _fude_ no es el adecuado, tiene que ser el más grue-

— Lo sabía — lo cortó Sango, sonriendo de medio lado. InuYasha pasó saliva, se había vuelto a delatar sin siquiera pensarlo —. Conoces el arte del _shodō_ … Por supuesto, tu madre era una princesa, ¿no? Entonces, quizá también sepas _origami_ y…

— Basta, no lo sé. Es ridículo, son artes que requieren mucha dedicación, paciencia y delicadeza y, por si no lo recuerdas, yo no tengo esas características.

La muchacha lo pensó un par de segundos, su amigo tenía razón: su personalidad era impaciente, impulsiva y demasiado enérgica como para imaginarlo hacer algo como eso. Pero…

— Has ordenado perfectamente la mesa, y eso también requiere de paciencia y cierta delicadeza. Además, por si no lo recuerdas, yo tampoco poseo esas características. No trates de seguir ocultándolo, ya me di cuenta.

— No fastidies. Por cierto, yo venía a buscar a Miroku… ah, parece que se acercan.

Sango fue la que palideció en ese momento, dejando caer el pincel al suelo y mirando preocupada la mesa. InuYasha arrugó el ceño, pero no le costó nada comprender la situación. Sonrió soberbio y le hizo un gesto a su amiga, dirigiéndose a la salida rápidamente.

— Te daré tiempo para que guardes todo. No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie.

Sin decir nada más, salió de la casa. Ella pudo escuchar cómo saludaba a su esposo y le pedía que lo acompañara a la aldea a buscar un regalo para Kagome. Escuchó sus pasos volver a alejarse y suspiró, mirando nuevamente las cosas sobre la mesa antes de guardarlas otra vez, sonriendo levemente: así que no era la única que guardaba secretos de nobleza, ¿eh?

* * *

Se trepó rápidamente a su árbol favorito, no sin antes echarle un vistazo de reojo a la cabaña de sus amigos y cerciorarse de que Sango había tenido tiempo suficiente para guardar sus implementos de _shodō_. Si no mal recordaba, también tenía otro tipo de papeles, quizá probablemente fuesen para _origami_. Cerró los ojos ahora, recordando su más remota infancia, ocurrida tantos años atrás que parecía otra vida. Su madre había procurado trasmitirle la correcta realización de esas artes, no sólo porque era hijo de una princesa, sino también para tratar de canalizar la desbordante energía que le costaba mucho poder gastar y que solía ocasionar problemas con sus cuidadoras y otros niños de Palacio. Bueno, eso y que era un hanyō, era lo más problemático, por lo que su madre a veces prefería mantenerlo en la seguridad de la sala, con pliegos de papeles, pinceles y otros materiales como entretención. Ella era muy hábil y no había sido difícil que él aprendiera no sólo el _shodō_ , sino que el _origami_ y otras ceremonias, como la del té. Claro, luego de la muerte de ella y su escape de Palacio, no había vuelto a practicar ninguna de esas disciplinas, pero las recordaba a la perfección.

Entonces, ¿sabría Sango también _origami_? ¿Sabría y practicaría ceremonias tan sofisticadas y exclusivas como la del té, o del incienso? ¿Qué otros secretos de nobleza tendría la Exterminadora? Sonrió de medio lado, haciendo la conexión ahora que recordaba su origen: al igual que él, Sango era hija del capitán de los Exterminadores. Y él era el líder, el jefe de su aldea, probablemente fuese como un terrateniente o un samurái de alto rango, cargos considerados nobles. Su amiga, entonces, había sido criada como una princesa antes de instruirse en el arte de la exterminación. Eso explicaba algunas cosas, a las que él no le había prestado mayor atención sino hasta ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente: su sencillo maquillaje, el _furoshiki_ en el que cargaba sus pertenencias cuando viajaban, la forma en la que solía usar el cabello… todas eran señales de que no era una campesina. Más bien, demostraban que tenía un rango más alto, uno hasta noble.

— Je, princesa, ¿eh?

Su divagación sobre su amiga fue interrumpida por ella misma en persona, que le habló desde el suelo, con voz firme y segura, tan contraria a la que uno imaginaría en una princesa.

— InuYasha, Miroku y yo nos preguntábamos si ustedes quisieran cenar esta noche con nosotros.

El hanyō bajó de un salto, quedando justo frente a ella, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, mirándola fijamente, moviendo sus orejas para asegurarse que nadie se acercaba. Sango lo miró confundida, pero manteniéndose en su lugar, a pesar de que la sonrisa maliciosa que le dirigió él no le agradó mucho, no se dejaría intimidar por su amigo: podía ser el más fuerte del grupo, pero ella seguía teniendo habilidades suficientes para hacerle frente.

— ¿Qué más sabes hacer?

— ¿Eh?

La castaña lo miró con una mezcla de confusión y molestia en el rostro, mientras trataba de encontrarle sentido a la pregunta. Pero antes de que el volviera a abrir la boca para repetir la duda o explicarse, ella le hizo un gesto de silencio con su mano, pidiéndole que se callara. Miró en todas direcciones, asegurándose de que nadie los viera o escuchara, con un aire de estar haciendo algo indebido que le causó cierta gracia a InuYasha.

— Tranquila, no hay nadie cerca. Aunque no entiendo por qué lo ocultas.

Sango suspiró, mirando de reojo la cabaña que era su hogar, para luego mirar directamente a su amigo. Iba a cambiarle el tema, después de todo ese era un asunto muy personal para ella, pero también tenía curiosidad por cuánto podía saber su amigo. La forma en la que ordenó sus materiales seguía sorprendiéndola. Al final se decidió, mirándolo directo a los ojos con algo de vergüenza.

— Es algo quizá un poco complicado. Mi padre siempre insistió en que debía ser tan buena _princesa_ como guerrera, y me instruyó en lo que acostumbran conocer los nobles. Bueno, por eso y porque solía ser demasiado inquieta y nadie quería ocuparse de mí — sonrió levemente, sus ojos llenos de nostalgia —. Aparte del _shodō_ , sé _origami_ , _furoshiki_ y algo de _ikebana_ , y conozco las ceremonias del té y del incienso…

InuYasha asintió con un gesto, su pose había cambiado levemente, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Sango. Él estaba comportándose sutilmente de la forma en la que un noble lo haría frente a una princesa, incluso rehuía un poco sus ojos, aunque no llegó a inclinar la cabeza ni hacerle una reverencia. Mejor que ni lo intentara, porque terminaría golpeándolo y recordándole que hablaba con ella, no con una _Hime_.

— ¿Y… lo haces a menudo?

— A veces, cuando puedo estar más de 10 minutos sola… lo que sabes que es difícil en mi casa — ambos sonrieron, aunque él siguió con ese comportamiento corporal que comenzaba a irritarla —. ¿Quieres dejar de actuar… _así_? Sigo siendo yo, no he cambiado en nada.

Él se sonrojó, no se había dado cuenta que ella lo había notado y, en todo caso, había sido casi una respuesta refleja aprendida inconscientemente en su infancia, con el resto de los nobles cuando trataban con su madre. Desvió la mirada, haciéndole un gesto de desprecio en tanto aparentaba estar muy interesado en una nube que cruzaba el cielo lentamente. Ella le dio un codazo, suave pero certero, en una de sus costillas, llamando su atención para dirigirle una mirada cómplice.

— ¡Auch! ¿Y ahora qué?

— Falta que me digas tu parte. Supongo que lo aprendiste de tu madre, ¿no?

Asintió levemente, mirando nuevamente alrededor, comprobando que nadie se acercaba a ellos. Suspiró un poco, pero volvió a fijar sus ojos en los de ella, una sombra de melancolía poco disimulada los atravesó, pero su mirada seguía siendo segura.

— Me enseñó con el pretexto de que debía saberlo si algún día sería un noble… a esa edad, no tenía idea que eso era imposible, así que aprendí lo mejor que pude lo que alcanzó a enseñarme, que de seguro debe ser lo mismo que sabes tú. Cuando crecí un poco, me di cuenta que no sólo lo hacía por eso… sino para mantenerme alejado de los otros niños y nobles, evitando que me hicieran daño por ser… un hanyō.

La Exterminadora asintió con un gesto, sin pedirle más explicaciones. Ese pequeño secreto, tocaba momentos en sus pasados que les causaban nostalgia y melancolía, ambos sabían que eran parte del legado de quienes no podrían volver a ver. Sango abrió la boca, iba a agregar algo más, pero InuYasha la calló con un gesto, señalándole el camino hacia su cabaña. En un par de segundos, la figura de Miroku apareció llamándolos con señas, de seguro quería saber la respuesta de su amigo.

— ¿Y bien, qué dijo?

— Eh… — Sango hizo un esfuerzo mental para recordarse qué era lo que había ido a preguntarle a su amigo, pero en realidad no logró hacer las conexiones necesarias para lograrlo.

— Claro que iremos, sólo espero que esta vez Yuta no haga un desastre con la comida.

A su rescate salió InuYasha, respondiendo la pregunta inicial con una sonrisa, para luego alejarse hacia su cabaña, haciéndoles gestos con la mano de despedida. No pudo evitar mover las orejas al escuchar la siguiente frase del monje, aunque prefirió no intervenir, quizá podría empeorar las cosas.

— Sí, también lo espero. Terminaría manchando aún más la mesa… A propósito, ¿sabes de qué son esas manchas negras que tiene, cariño? No recuerdo haberlas visto antes…

— Oh… no sé, quizá algo de lo que derramó Ryusei por la mañana haya dejado manchada la madera…

Miroku asintió ante la explicación de su esposa, encaminándola ahora hasta su hogar, dispuesto a ayudarla a preparar la comida para la cena y dejando el tema de lado.

* * *

" _Un par de días después…"_

— ¿Para qué eran los kanjis de las gemelas?

Dio un respingo al escucharlo, mirándolo con reproche luego de haber echado un vistazo a la sala y comprobar que sólo estaban ellos dos y el pequeño Ryusei, sentado jugando en un rincón. Ignoró la pregunta de su amigo, pero eso no logró que él la dejara tranquila, él también podía ser insistente.

— No hay nadie cerca, Miroku cuida a los niños y Kagome recolecta hierbas. Sólo Ryusei, pero apenas tiene poco más de un año, dudo que sepa de lo que hablamos… o que lo vaya a repetir.

Sango dejó a un lado la escoba con la que barría el piso de la sala, mirándolo con molestia, pero luego soltó un suspiro, reconociendo que tenía razón. Además, si alguien se acercaba, él sería el primero en notarlo. Tomó aire, invitándolo a sentarse mientras ella se acercaba al fuego para comprobar la temperatura del agua

— ¿No quieres un poco de té, o algo para comer? No creo alcanzar a realizar la ceremonia como corresponde, pero puedo servir un té digno de ella.

— Lo sé, tu té siempre ha sido bueno. No sé cómo no lo asocié antes…

Sango le sonrió, sirviéndole el brebaje antes de sentarse frente a él para también beber un poco, mirando con detenimiento a su amigo antes de volver a hablar, decidiéndose por contarle la verdad. Después de todo, él lo podría comprender mejor que nadie.

— Bueno, se acerca el octavo cumpleaños de las niñas y quería hacerles un presente yo misma, además sus kanjis son algo importante y tienen que conocerlos…

— Pero nadie sabe que dominas esas artes, Sango. ¿Qué dirías?

— Que lo mandé a hacer en los alrededores. Nadie tendría porqué sospechar. Sé que es un arte escaso, pero cuando se tiene el dinero suficiente, se puede conseguir un calígrafo que lo haga…

— Sí, pero no con esa calidad. Tu trazo es… impecable. ¿Por qué no les dices y ya?

— Soy una guerrera, no una _hime_ , InuYasha. Además, tú también sabes todo esto… y tampoco lo has dicho. ¿Por qué lo ocultas?

— Porque no soy un _ōji_. Tampoco las ando haciendo a escondidas.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo, para luego volver a beber algo de té. En realidad, ninguno de los dos cumplía el perfil de _noble_ que encajaba con el papel de alguien que dominase esas artes. Por el contrario, sus personalidades eran totalmente opuestas a eso, incluso sus oficios no podían ser compatibles. Nadie imaginaría a alguien que blandía una espada, o lanzaba un boomerang de hueso por los aires, teniendo la paciencia y delicadeza suficiente como para trazar un kanji o hacer una figura de papel doblado. Eran cosas totalmente opuestas, y ellos no se caracterizaban precisamente por ser equilibrados y poder manejar ambos extremos, no: ellos eran impulsivos, enérgicos y temerarios.

— Supongo que tendré que esperar al otro año. No he podido tener tiempo para volver a trazarlos y me queda sólo un _hanshi_ …

InuYasha la observó sólo un par de segundos antes de abandonar la cabaña. Sango se encogió de hombros, recogiendo la mesa para luego seguir su labor de barrer, sin querer pensar más en el tema. No se dio cuenta cuando su amigo volvió a entrar, situándose frente a ella con un rollo de papel en sus manos, extendiéndoselo.

— Aquí tienes. No sé qué tal sea la calidad, lo tengo de hace tiempo. Había pensado lo mismo que tú con Yuta… pero no lograba decidirme a hacerlo, además de que aún es muy pequeño. Y creo que compré demasiado papel. Usa lo que necesites, luego me lo regresas. Y no te preocupes, te daré tiempo para que puedas terminar los kanjis. ¿Quieres hacerles algo más?

Sango lo miraba estupefacta, entonces InuYasha sí practicaba el _shodō_ , sólo que era demasiado terco para admitirlo. Tomó el rollo de papel en sus manos, notando que era de tan buena calidad como el que ella tenía.

— Gra-Gracias… ah, sí… sí quiero hacerles algo más, una figura de origami a cada una. A Mao, una grulla, ya sabes, por su energía y sinceridad; y a Mei, un crisantemo, por su vitalidad…

InuYasha asintió, luego tomó en brazos a Ryusei, quien parecía fascinado con la idea de salir de paseo con su tío. Le hizo un gesto a su amiga, y salió en busca de sus otros compañeros, para mantenerlos lejos de la cabaña, esperaba que el tiempo suficiente para que su amiga pudiera realizar su cometido.

* * *

Observaba a los pequeños jugar a los pies de la ladera, cerca de la orilla del río, mientras un poco más allá, Kagome recolectaba hierbas. Sonrió al sentir a su amigo sentarse a su lado con el menor de sus hijos al hombro, tirándole las orejas como si fuesen las riendas de un caballo.

— ¿Por qué lo trajiste? Pensé que Sango estaba cuidándolo…

— Sí, pero tenía un desastre en la sala y ella estaba tratando de ordenar. Así que me pidió que lo trajera. Y no es malo que juegue un poco con los demás. Hasta Yuta podría enseñarle ahora a él a "exterminar" demonios.

— No me causa gracia, además fueron mis niñas las que le enseñaron a Yuta.

InuYasha le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, de estas soberbias que irritaban a la mayoría de las personas. Pero a él no, sabía que quería fastidiarlo, pero no iba a conseguirlo. Era un monje pacífico y si soportaba los arrebatos de su celosa mujer y los desastres y escándalos que hacían sus hijos cada dos por tres, podía tolerar la fanfarronería del hanyō sin problemas.

— No seas tan sobreprotector, recuerda que hay más probabilidades de que quieran ser exterminadores, que monjes o sacerdotisas.

Un golpe discreto con el shakujō bastó para silenciarlo, sin necesidad de más palabras. De todas formas, siguió sonriendo porque estaba seguro que sus _sobrinos_ tenían más de Sango en su sangre que de Miroku, por lo menos en ese aspecto. Faltaba esperar a que crecieran, a ver si tenían alguna maña por la que las jovencitas del pueblo tuviesen que preocuparse.

Sus pensamientos pararon al instante cuando vio acercarse a Mao y a Mei corriendo con un par de papeles doblados, podía notar sin dificultad los trazos limpios de Sango manchados con la tinta derramada un par de días atrás. Fue demasiado lento para detener a las pequeñas – o, muy probablemente, ellas fueron muy rápidas – y antes de que pudiese decir algo, distraer a Miroku o alejar a las gemelas, éstas ya estaban sobre su padre, pidiéndole que les leyera los kanjis emborronados por las manchas.

— Papá, ¿nos podrías leer qué dicen?

— A ver… Aquí… — Miroku tomó ambos papeles, abriéndolos y leyendo con detenimiento los kanjis, concentrado para poder distinguir bien qué decía entre los borrones negros. De pronto, frunció el ceño al poder comprender los símbolos. — Este kanji dice Mao… y este de acá, Mei. ¿De dónde lo sacaron, niñas?

Ambas intercambiaron miradas, pero antes de que pudiesen contestar, InuYasha trató de desviar la atención de su amigo, señalándole a sus otros hijos con apremio.

— Eh, Miroku, deberías ir a cuidar a Shin y Yuta, ¿no están demasiado cerca del agua?

Miroku levantó la vista, mirando a los pequeños, pero casi como invocada por el nombre de los menores, la sacerdotisa llegó al lado de ellos y se sentó cerca, procurando cuidar de su seguridad. El monje se encogió levemente de hombros y volvió a mirar interrogante a sus hijas.

— ¿Y bien?

Volvieron a mirarse entre ellas, dudosas, hasta que Mao, la mayor, decidió decirle la verdad a su padre. Después de todo, no estaba acostumbrada a mentir ni quería empezar a hacerlo ahora.

— No nos vayas a regañar… estaban dentro de una bolsa fuera de casa, hace 3 días. Los sacamos a escondidas mientras mamá terminaba de ordenar la sala.

— Sí, no pensamos que fuese algo importante, parecía que lo estaba tirando.

Miroku miró el papel, pasando los dedos por las líneas de los kanjis, luego miró a sus hijas un par de segundos antes de terminar el recorrido con su mirada dirigiéndose en dirección a su casa. InuYasha supo que su mente estaba haciendo las conexiones y de seguro pronto sacaría una conclusión acertada. Tenía que impedirlo, él comprendía las razones de su amiga para mantener esas habilidades en secreto.

— Oye… ¿por qué no vamos a la aldea para comprar algo para las chicas?

Pero su intento no dio resultado, en realidad fue lo contrario: su amigo le dirigió una mirada perspicaz, astuta e interrogante; él pasó saliva, pero le mantuvo firme la mirada a su amigo.

— Eso fue lo mismo que me dijiste hace 3 días, cuando estaba por llegar a la casa. Y si algo te conozco, sé que no eres de andar haciendo tantos regalos. ¿Sango está ordenando, verdad? ¿O en realidad, hace algo más?

La cara que puso el hanyō le bastó para responder a sus sospechas, por lo que se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a andar rápido camino a su hogar, seguido de las gemelas e InuYasha, tratando de detenerlo sin mucho éxito. Al ver la forma en la que repentinamente, su amigo y su esposo habían comenzado a volver a la cabaña, Kagome se preocupó, por lo que ella y Yuta con Shin también los siguieron de cerca.

InuYasha sintió a su mujer seguirles los pasos y negó, molesto. Esto no podía estar pasando.

* * *

Escuchó a InuYasha intentar detener a Miroku, pero parecía que no iba a lograrlo. Miró el papel que descansaba a un lado de la sala, mientras la tinta terminaba de secarse, y luego dirigió su mirada a la grulla de origami que estaba terminada sobre la mesa, finalizando el recorrido con la vista fija en el trozo de papel doblado que comenzaba a tomar forma en sus manos. Maldijo por lo bajo, dejando a un lado el crisantemo de papel que comenzaba recién a notarse y se apresuró a colocarse en la puerta, para impedirle el paso a su marido. Aunque fuese intentaría mantener el secreto, más porque uno de los _hanshis_ tenía los kanjis del nombre de InuYasha. Tenía su firma, y eso no tenía explicación más que la obvia, y no quería revelar un secreto que no era suyo.

Pero sabía que eso era imposible, y lo comprobó cuando se abrió la puerta.

— ¡Miroku! ¿No ibas a estar cerca del río con los niños? Hace mucho calor para que ven-

— ¿Qué me estás ocultando, Sango?

Intentó taparle la vista, pero incluso en puntas de pie, seguía siendo más baja que él y sabía perfectamente que ya había visto todo. Pudo notar en su rostro la confusión y duda al mirar por sobre su cabeza, pasando a un brillo de comprensión que luego terminó en un gesto afable y enternecido dirigido directo a sus ojos.

Ella enrojeció, sabía que su marido era más que listo y de seguro ya había sumado dos más dos y tenía el resultado muy claro. Notó cómo InuYasha refunfuñaba atrás, mientras ahora sus hijos se empujaban entre sus piernas y las de Miroku para entrar en la sala, mirando con curiosidad sus materiales, extrañados ante la novedad, pero paralizados por la misma, dudosos de tener permiso para tocar. Ni siquiera estaban seguros de si podían mirar, por lo que todos alzaron la vista hasta sus padres, en espera de alguna señal.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? — Preguntó de forma suave Miroku, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a los de ella.

— Pues… no quería que nadie lo supiera. No soy una _hime_ como para andar vanagloriándome de estas habilidades. Soy una guerrera…

— ¿Quién dice que no eres una _hime_? Para mí, siempre lo has sido.

— No seas ridículo, no pertenezco a la nobleza propiamente tal, lo sabes…

Miroku negó con un gesto, acariciándole la mejilla con cariño para luego besarle la frente, antes de seguir la plática. Sango tenía muchas cualidades, pero también defectos y uno de ellos era desmerecerse en algunos ámbitos, como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

— Oye, tu padre era el líder de tu aldea, eso lo transforma en una especie de terrateniente. Por lo tanto, sus hijos son parte de la nobleza. Te lo he dicho muchas veces: tú eres mi princesa guerrera.

Ella volvió a ruborizarse, no sabía cómo Miroku podía lograr hacerla sentirse culpable tan rápido. No era sólo su habilidad con las palabras, sino que lo que trasmitía con ellas, y con sus gestos, sus ojos. Sintió cómo una extraña presión comenzaba a crecer en su pecho y los ojos se le humedecían, podía decirse que estaba emocionada.

— Lo sé… es sólo que… muchas veces has dicho que te gustaría poder darnos más… y y-yo no quería que sintieras que… no sé, por saber este tipo de cosas y por haber sido la _princesa_ de mi aldea, no estabas cumpliendo…

El monje la abrazó, acariciándole suavemente la cabeza y negando con un gesto, sabía que ella tenía razón, pero lo que su esposa desconocía, era que él siempre pensaba que no era suficiente con lo que él podía darles. Nunca lo sería, porque su familia se merecía el Paraíso y más.

— Sanguito… siempre sentiré eso, admitas que eres una princesa o no… así que no deberías pensarlo. Me parece fantástico que sepas hacer este tipo de cosas, y de hecho creo que podrías enseñarles a los niños. A ver si así, además, calman un poco sus energías.

Ella asintió, permitiendo que Miroku le limpiara el par de lágrimas que habían logrado escaparse y regalándole luego una sonrisa. Entraron por fin todos a la sala, mientras la castaña comenzaba a guardar sus cosas – podía admitir que dominaba esas habilidades, pero no las mostraría en público, aún no estaba preparada para eso –, los demás se sentaron en espera de que ella terminara. De pronto, Kagome se acercó a la mesa donde aún estaban extendidos un par de _hanshis_ y tomó una de las esquinas, en la que estaba plasmado el nombre de InuYasha. Sango trato de impedir que lo leyera, pero fue demasiado tarde. La sacerdotisa miró a su marido dudosa, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué aquí está tu kanji? Pensé que no tenías, nunca me lo dijiste.

InuYasha intercambió una mirada con Sango y luego con Miroku, un poco confundido. ¿Qué podría decirle? En esa época, sólo los nobles tenían firma, y él no lo era.

— Ah… Kagome, yo escribí el nombre de InuYasha…

— ¿Y por qué? Digo, sólo veo aquí los kanjis de Mao y Mei, y tu firma. Ni siquiera el de Miroku…

— Ah, este…

— No, está bien. Esos _hanshis_ son míos, y algunos tienen mi kanji. Se los presté a Sango porque a ella se le habían terminado los que tenía.

Ahora todos estaban mirando atentamente a InuYasha. Si bien Miroku había notado el nombre de su amigo, prefirió no comentar nada porque respetaba si él quería mantener el secreto. Después de todo, su situación era un poco diferente a la de Sango con respecto a su familia. Pero Kagome no lo podía entender, porque venía de otra época en la que ese arte era muy apreciado pero practicado sólo por expertos. No era algo que se traspasara de familia en familia, además debía agregar que su relación familiar era bastante compleja, comenzado porque no había sido criado por su padre, que era un noble dentro de los yōkai, y que su madre había muerto cuando él era muy pequeño. Sin embargo, aunque hubiese sido algo que había aprendido tan de pequeño, ¿por qué ocultarlo? No lo comprendía.

— ¿Tú sabes _shodō_? P-Pero sólo un experto puede practicarlo… ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho?

InuYasha hizo un gesto de indiferencia, sin querer responder algo que consideraba tan íntimo. Quizá la única en esa sala que podría comprenderlo, fuese Sango; Miroku podía empatizar con él y no insistir en el tema como lo estaba haciendo – porque se había dado cuenta que él no había dicho nada al ver su kanji en el papel –; pero muy probablemente, Kagome no lograra dilucidar la razón por la que él no estaba luciéndose con un arte tan escaso y complejo.

— Soy un guerrero, Kagome. No un noble que puede sentirse orgulloso de este tipo de cosas. Además, la vida en la que las aprendí está muy lejos de la que tengo ahora. Sólo son recuerdos.

La azabache parecía no entender, iba a abrir nuevamente la boca para insistir en sus indagaciones, pero su amiga la interrumpió. InuYasha lo agradeció, si alguien podía lograr que su mujer desistiera de hacer preguntas y comprendiera el punto de no andar practicando ese tipo de cosas a diestra y siniestra, era Sango. Y si lo hacía, iba a estar en deuda con ella.

— Kagome, esto no es un tema menor. No sé cómo será en tu mundo, pero aquí es algo bastante complejo. Estas habilidades se reservan para los nobles, nadie que no pertenezca a ese círculo debería conocerlas, mucho menos dominarlas. Nosotros no somos nobles, por lo menos no como la mayoría. Por el contrario, somos guerreros y esa imagen es totalmente opuesta a la que se intenta trasmitir con estas artes. Esto, el _shodō_ , el _origami_ , la ceremonia del té o del incienso, son actividades que tienen un sentido claro: demostrar la armonía, la simpleza y la gracia a través de los trazos o los dobleces. Va más allá de si sabe o no sabe _shodō_ , la importancia reside en el mensaje y claramente, es una incongruencia que personas guerreras, impulsivas y enérgicas como nosotros, podamos lograr algo como eso — Sango señaló su propia obra, con un poco de pesar —. Por lo mismo, es algo que guardamos con recelo. Espero puedas comprenderlo.

Miroku asintió completamente de acuerdo, ya que sabía que ella tenía razón. Él mismo había vivido en carne propia lo hermético que podían ser los sabios para trasmitir ese tipo de enseñanzas. Como monje, dentro de su preparación, le enseñaron a leer y a escribir, pero la técnica del arte del _shodō_ , que algunos monjes enseñaban y practicaban, estaba reservada sólo para los grandes e importantes nobles.

Kagome, por su parte, escuchó con atención la explicación de Sango y luego comprendió que para ella podía ser algo maravilloso que su esposo dominara artes tan complejas, pero para el resto no. Ya fuese para los nobles o para los campesinos, que un hanyō como él supiera ese tipo de habilidades, sólo generaría rechazo. Porque podía considerarse una especie de soberbia altanería al lado del humilde trabajo de un aldeano; o un intento por suplantar a algún noble, un ataque contra ellos y sus costumbres. Incluso podía tomarse como un insulto a las mismas artes.

— De acuerdo, lo siento. No pensé… — Suspiró, apoyándose ahora en el hombro de InuYasha. — A veces olvido que no todos te ven con los mismos ojos que yo.

InuYasha soltó un "¡Keh!" casi inaudible, pero no fue difícil para sus amigos notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Miroku se adelantó, y mientras Sango terminaba de recoger sus cosas y las guardaba dentro de la caja, él colocó agua en el fuego para servir algo de té. Una vez que terminó de ordenar todo, la castaña se dirigió a su habitación para dejar nuevamente la caja de madera y los pliegos de papel guardados entre sus cosas. De pronto sintió la puerta y acto seguido, unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura, recargando la barbilla del responsable en su hombro mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

— ¿Y por qué los nombres de las gemelas?

— Bueno… — Sango sonrió, mirando hacia el lado a Miroku antes de responder. — Se acerca su cumpleaños y quería darles algo más personal… creo que es hora de que conozcan sus kanjis, además.

— Me parece un muy lindo detalle. De seguro, ellas lo amarán.

Sonrieron ante la idea, luego se encaminaron nuevamente hacia la sala, donde InuYasha volvía a ser víctima de los niños, que se le tiraban encima con gritos de guerra, argumentando que era un yōkai al que debían capturar y torturar con cosquillas.

Los otros adultos en la sala rieron ante la escena, ya con los ánimos más calmados. Y mientras Kagome le ayudaba a Miroku a preparar algo para comer, InuYasha se acercó a Sango discretamente, entregándole un trozo de papel doblado con la forma de un pequeño coral y en uno de sus costados, pulcramente escrito el kanji de "gracias". Sango sonrió, simplemente asintiendo ante la sutil forma de agradecimiento.

Sí, ninguno de los dos era el estereotipo esperado de noble que podía ostentar conocer y dominar esas habilidades tan escasas y exclusivas, pero llevaban la nobleza en su corazón y en sus venas, y eso no era un secreto para nadie.

* * *

 _ **¡Feliz navidad!** No, no soy Santa Claus, pero vengo con un regalo para la hermosa **Nuez**. Preciosa, he disfrutado tanto escribiéndolo, espero que a ti te guste también, y si tienes algún reclamo o duda, pues ya sabes que los recibo igual con gusto. Te quiero y muchas gracias por todo. _

_**A** todo aquel que pase a leer: Muchas gracias por llegar a este punto. ¿Les molestaría dejarme un review? Que si no, pues a Kagome se le alborotan los neurotransmisores y plantará con un enérgico "Abajo" a InuYasha en el suelo. Vale, no sean malitos con el pobre._

 _ **L** es deseo unas felices fiestas, que la pasen rodeados de amor y con sus seres queridos. Si a alguno le toca trabajar o estar lejos de casa, que el espíritu los alcance y puedan tener una agradable velada junto a quienes los acompañen. _

_**¡A** brazos y besos, nos leemos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


End file.
